Painted Sunsets
by Dragonmaster1
Summary: PG for slash. Response to a challenge. AU futurefic, SPOILERS for Buffy Seas 7 and Angel's Not Fade Away. Spike watches the sunset and reflects on life


****

Title: Painted Sunsets

Author: Dragonmaster

Rating: PG for implied slash.

Genre: General/Character Study/Slight sap.

Category: BtVS/Angel.

Pairing: Spike/Xander (what else?)

Feedback: Please. Wufei05cs.com

Distribution: Moist and Delicious, Eternally Yours, Wolfwing's Site. Anybody else, please ask first. I'll always give it to you, but it just kinda fluffs up the old ego.

Warning(s): To quote Brian Kinney of Queer as Folk: "This was ridiculously romantic." Other than that, slight implied slash and FutureFic/AU. Unbeta'ed

Spoilers: SPOILERS for Angel's Not Fade Away. And probably Buffy Season 7.

Disclaimer: ::sings the "Not Mine, Please Don't Sue" song::

Summary: Response to a challenge. The challenge was to compare Spike to any animal. Not wanting to conform and compare him to a feline, I chose a mustang. Spike watches the sun set one night and reflects on his unlife.

Painted Sunsets

By: Dragonmaster

He never thought he'd be standing here.

Three years ago, he had accepted the fact that he was going to die in that alleyway, and go out with a bang along with Angel, Gunn, and Illyria. He still wasn't sure why he had survived.

About a year after the battle against Wolfram and Hart, he met up with the love of his unlife, who had been his on again-off again lover for about three years. A year later, he was married.

They moved to Colorado and bought a ranch. His lover mostly managed it, but both worked on and owned the ranch and the land surrounding it. For once, his unlife was peaceful; the only need for his vampiric strength came when he was breaking in a new horse.

Spike shifted impatiently from foot to foot, not quite sure what he was waiting for, yet at the same time not wanting to leave. He idly toyed with the string of wooden beads that was wrapped around his right hand. The beads had been a wedding present from Willow and were used as a charm that protected him from the sun's harmful rays. Shivering a little in the brisk September air, the vampire wished he had remembered to bring his jacket with him.

The sun was nearly set, casting a reddish-orange glow across the landscape, and Spike put aside his own discomfort to watch. He had always hated the cold; having no body heat of his own made even the slightest chill nearly unbearable, but he always tried to watch the sunset whenever possible. In winter, Spike would stay inside and watch, curled up with his mate next to the fireplace.

A soft snort from Spike's right drew the vampire's attention away from the setting sun. He recognised the noise as a horse and turned slowly, not wanting to frighten the animal in case it was one of his own which had broken out of the stable.

The horse was a mustang, a brown and white painted stallion. Spike remembered seeing the animal with the herd of wild horses that lived on the outskirts of his property. The stallion met the vampire's gaze, quite unafraid. Spike stepped toward the mustang, hands held out disarmingly.

The horse took a step forward and met him halfway. Spike smiled and scratched the mustang behind the ears. "What're you doin' all the way out 'ere, mate?" The stallion snorted softly. "Yeah. I'm not quite sure what I'm doin' out 'ere either."

Not far away, Xander Harris slid off his horse and slipped the reins over her head. He hadn't been concerned when Spike hadn't shown up at home. He knew that his lover always watched the sunset and the hill overlooking the ranch was the best place from which to watch.

As Xander neared the top of the hill, he spotted his lover and the painted mustang stallion. He stopped, not wanting to go closer and possibly scare the mustang away. He settled himself down on the grass and leaned against his mare's leg, watching his lover.

The stallion was small for a mustang, probably not much bigger than a pony; but, as small as he was, Xander could easily see that he was a powerful animal that should not be underestimated. He was much like Spike in that sense: smaller than average, but stronger than most. Like the mustang, Spike would always be wild, no matter how calm or domestic he may seem. Xander knew from experience that nothing could dampen the vampire's wild spirit.

Spike felt Xander's eyes on him and he turned to look at his mate. The stallion nudged him forward and tossed his head. Spike smiled and gave the horse one final pat. "Might as well get back to our loved ones, eh, mate?"

The stallion nickered softly before turning and trotting off across the field to where Spike had seen the herd before. Stuffing his hands into his pockets in an effort to warm them, the vampire walked over to where Xander sat.

"Come to watch the sunset, luv?"

Xander got to his feet and mounted his horse in one fluid motion. "Something like that." He held out his hand to the smaller man. "Want a lift back home?"

Spike smiled and grasped the younger man's hand. Xander pulled him up on the mare behind him and Spike wrapped his arms around his mate's waist.

"Let's go home," the vampire said quietly into the one-eyed man's ear. Xander nodded and signalled to the mare, which stepped easily into a canter, and headed for home.

__

-finit.

****

Author's Note: Not only was this fic a response to a challenge, but it was also my way of trying out a new style of writing. Any good? Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to heat my flat.


End file.
